Ryuji Suguro
Suguro Ryuji (nicknamed "Bon") is Rin's rival and the prodigy of the class. He was the child of the Cursed Temple, which was destroyed by Satan 16 years ago. Bon takes everything seriously and is trying his hardest in order to become an Exorcist powerful enough so he can one day defeat Satan (a goal he claims Rin stole from him) and rebuild his father's Temple. Currently, Bon is trying to acquire the title of Meister in both Aria (a person who recites holy texts to kill certain demons) and Dragoon (a person who fights with heavy artillery). He is currently an Exwire Appearance He has multiple ear piercings, a blonde streak in the middle of his dark brown hair (resembling a faux-hawk), and stubble. He is tall, and looks intimidating. He somewhat resembles "Ryou Washizu" from the anime "Asu no Yoichi". They even share the same voice actor, and they are both delinquents. Relationships [[Okumura Rin|'Rin']]!' In class, he is often annoyed by Rin's incapability of focusing/understanding material, and always fights and argues with him. However, in Episode 3, they become friendlier after Rin saves Suguro from being attacked by a demon and declares that he shares the same goal as him; when Rin complains about his hair falling in his eyes during studying, Suguro gives him a hair clip, which Rin can be seen wearing during classes from there on. 'Renzo Shima Bon and Renzo, along with Konekomaru, grew up together in Kyoto and have been friends since early childhood. They also attend the academy together. 'Konekomaru Miwa' Bon's other childhood friend that followed him to True Cross academy to be an exorcist. 'Tatsuma Suguro ' Bon's father and a Buddist priest. Tatsuma is known as the Most High of the Myou Dha - a group of priests who were given the Koumaken that would later be used to keep Rin's blue flames sealed. Bon's relationship with his father is rocky at best, as Bon has not spoken to his father since just before he joined the academy - something Tatsuma was very much against despite being the one who brought the Myou Dha into the True Cross. When Bon announced he had applied against his parents' wishes, he and his father got into a huge argument that is still on going and has left Bon very bitter towards his father. Despite this, Tatsuma loves his son very much and is very proud of his son. Trivia *The name "Bon" is a shortened nickname created from the title "Bocchan", which means "young master". As the son of the owner of a ryokan and a highly respected individual at his hometown, Bon is in many ways a "young master" (Izumo makes a comment about it as well). *He wakes up at 5:30 a.m. everyday. *He gets migraines. *His favorite word is "Karma". *Bon's pastimes and talents includes: memorization, cleaning and zen meditation. *His average bath time is 20 minutes. *He is a bit of a neat freak. *He spend his days off by cleaning, meditating and about two hours of weight lifting and jogging. *He worries about his tendency to glare. *Bon's favorite music genres are: rock, American/European and Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:male